


Поцелуи с кофейным вкусом

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Просто клиент. Просто попросил кофе. Просто Алек забывает, как складывать звуки в слова.





	

— Два мокко и один креольский кофе за третий столик, — сказала Иззи, подходя к Алеку. — Так, у нас ещё остался вишнёвый пирог? 

Алек махнул рукой в сторону стойки с десертами и принялся готовить заказ. Зашумела кофемашина, по воздуху поплыл аромат кофейных зёрен. Лайтвуд глубоко вдохнул и слегка улыбнулся – ему всегда нравился этот запах. 

— Латте за седьмой и латте с ванилью за второй, — вновь подошла к стойке Изабель. 

Алек опять кивнул, краем глаза замечая, как Иззи снова направляется за десертами. По залу летали обрывки разговоров и смех, почти все столики были заняты – вечер воскресенья выдался довольно прохладным, так что люди буквально толпами заваливались в кофешки и кофейни, отогреваясь. Но Алек не спешил, выполняя заказ, прекрасно зная, что варка кофе не терпит суеты и небрежности. Но и слишком долго клиенты не ждали – Лайтвуд идеально находил грань умеренного ожидания. 

— Фух, — сказала Иззи, когда все заказы были разнесены по столикам и выдалась свободная минутка. — Вот и надо было Джейсу именно сегодня уйти на свидание? 

Алек что-то согласно промычал, старательно принимаясь вытирать и без того чистую кофемашину. Ему тоже не нравилось, что сводный брат на свидании – и вовсе не потому, что рабочих рук не хватает, а в принципе. Что он вообще нашёл в этой рыжей девчонке? Её даже красивой нельзя было назвать, миловидной и только. И она постоянно смущалась, отводила взгляд и вообще, на взгляд Алека, была… никакой. И явно не парой Джейсу. 

То, что абсолютно любой человек в глазах Лайтвуда не был достойной парой его брату, роли, разумеется, не играло. 

— Кстати, помнишь друга Клариссы? — неожиданно ворвался в размышления Алека голос сестры. — Милый такой, в очках. Саймон, кажется. 

— Кажется, — кивнул парень. — И что? 

— Интересно, у него есть девушка? — задумчиво протянула Изабель. 

Алек удивлённо уставился на сестру. Насколько он знал вкусы Иззи, Саймон – последний, на кого бы она посмотрела. Несуразный, неловкий, тощий и очень далёкий от понятия "классный". Он ходил в футболках с изображениями комиксных героев, носил очки и постоянно влипал в какие-то неловкие ситуации напару с Клэри. Алек искренне не понимал, как эти двое вообще оказались в их компании. 

Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы Алек понимал, как он сам оказался в компании Изабель и Джейса. Оба были такие яркие, весёлые, компанейские. Им не составляло труда подойти к абсолютно любому человеку и запросто начать разговор, а через пару минут уже уходить, прихватив номер телефона. Алек же почти не мог нормально заговаривать с незнакомцами, теряясь и не зная, что сказать. Наверное, именно по этой причине он до сих пор ни с кем не встречался. 

Ну или потому, что был влюблён в своего сводного брата. 

Да, наверное, именно поэтому. 

— Алек, — щёлкнула перед его носом пальцами Изабель. 

Парень вздрогнул, перевёл взгляд на сестру и постарался вспомнить, о чём был её последний вопрос. Кажется, что-то про Саймона. Да, точно. Девушка. 

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Алек, потому что он действительно не знал, а вдаваться в рассуждения о чужой личной жизни не собирался. — Пятый столик. 

Иззи тут же подскочила с табуретки и умчалась к позвавшим её клиентам. Алек вздохнул и улыбнулся подошедшей девушке, которая хотела заказать кофе на вынос. По крайней мере, Лайтвуд надеялся, что ему удалось улыбнуться – над этим пунктом социальной коммуникации он всё ещё работал. 

*_*_*

На часах было почти пять утра, когда колокольчик над дверью трелькнул, оповещая о прибывшем посетителе. Алек поднял сонный взгляд от столешницы, на которой недавно практически спал и тут же поднялся – кофейни "Идрис" работали круглосуточно и всегда были рады видеть своих клиентов. Правда, полусонный бариста со встрепанными волосами в этот слоган явно не вписывался, но Лайтвуд надеялся, что поздний (или, наоборот, слишком ранний) посетитель ему это простит. Алек попытался улыбнуться, чуть не сорвавшись в зевок и, наконец, смог внимательно разглядеть клиента. И попытался выдать своё удивление не так сильно, потому что… ну да, ему нечасто встречались такие личности. 

Перед ним стоял мужчина, который, определённо, был старше него, но вот понять насколько именно не представлялось возможным. Но это было не странно, половина Нью-Йорка могла похвастаться неопределённым возрастом (самому Алеку тоже не всегда давали восемнадцать, а Джейс порой вёл себя так, будто ему было лет двадцать пять). Необычным в мужчине был сам образ – начиная от одежды и заканчивая причёской. Кожаные штаны тёмно-фиолетового с синим отливом цвета, бордовая атласная рубашка, белоснежные кеды и ярко-жёлтый кожаный жилет с блестящими посеребрёнными пуговицами. На волосы же мужчина явно истратил немало лака, потому что они стояли в замысловатой "колючей" причёске, торча в разные стороны. Лак, судя по всему, был с блёстками, потому что волосы переливались, когда на них падал неяркий свет ламп. Но больше всего Алека поразила не одежда, а лицо азиатского типа. Само по себе это, конечно, не вызвало бы удивления, но вот глаза у мужчины были густо подведены чёрным, губы накрашены блеском, а всё лицо блестело так же, как и волосы. Как будто парень просто взял и просыпал на себя банку с блёстками. 

Воцарилось молчание, во время которого мужчина смотрел на Алека, а тот – на него, как-то отстранённо думая, что на щеке, наверное, остался след от столешницы, а посетитель, судя по всему, модель, или певец, или какой-нибудь актёр, потому что вряд ли это офисный работник, который спешит на работу (разве что офис находится где-нибудь на порно-студии). Пауза затягивалась, и только когда мужчина приподнял брови в намёке на удивление, Алек отмер и понял, что даже не поздоровался, не спросил, что посетитель желает и вообще. 

_"Да ты просто профессионал, Алек,"_ – сам себя поздравил Лайтвуд и попытался улыбнуться, стараясь не опускать взгляда ниже переносицы клиента. 

— Добро пожаловать, меня зовут Алек, что будете заказывать? — на одном дыхании пробубнил Лайтвуд и в довершении ко всему покраснел. 

Прекрасно. Теперь он краснеет перед клиентами. Новый уровень открыт, и Джейс никогда об этом не узнает, потому что с Алека хватит его подколок. Хорошо, что он сейчас в кофейне один, не придётся натыкаться на понимающий взгляд Иззи. 

Плохо, что он один, потому что придётся самостоятельно разговаривать с мужчиной, на которого просто хотелось смотреть, приоткрыв рот. 

— Алек, — протянул посетитель приятным баритоном, отправляя по телу Лайтвуда табун мурашек. — Это от Александра, верно? 

Алек кивнул, не уверенный, что сможет совладать с голосом. Александр, да. Это его имя, конечно, точно. 

— Что же вы мне посоветуете, _Александр_? — выделив голосом имя, спросил мужчина. 

— Я… — Алек почувствовал, как волнами на него накатывает паника, а дыхание перехватило, заставляя слова застревать в горле. — Кофе или чай? 

— Что-нибудь из кофейных напитков, — улыбнулся мужчина и, словно специально, добавил, — на твой вкус, _Александр_. 

Алек сглотнул, уставившись на клиента во все глаза и понял, что его вкус сейчас совершенно далёк от всего, что связано с кофе. На язык так и просилось что-то типа "вишнёвый блеск" или "чёрный лак", чего совсем не было в меню, но зато было на мужчине – и вишнёвого цвета блеск на губах, и чёрного цвета лак на ногтях. 

— Вишня, — прохрипел Алек, но тут же запнулся и покраснел, казалось бы, до середины груди. — То есть, эспрессо с соком вишни. Маккиато, мокко, латте…

— Не стоит перечислять мне всё меню, Александр, — перебил его клиент. — Просто сделай что-нибудь на свой вкус. 

Алек кивнул и с облегчением поспешил скрыться за кофемашиной. Там он, по крайней мере, не рисковал задохнуться, потому что мог вспомнить, как вообще дышать. Вдох-выдох, кажется так это надо делать. Вдох-выдох, Алек, ничего не случилось, ты просто, кажется, сейчас сгоришь от одного взгляда на сидящего за стойкой мужчину. 

Руки отчего-то тряслись так, будто Алек не спал дня четыре, проводя это время исключительно на подзарядке эспрессо. Лайтвуд закусил губу и приказал себе немедленно успокоиться и прекратить испытывать что-то непонятное. Просто клиент. Просто попросил кофе. Просто Алек забывает, как складывать звуки в слова. 

Где, чёрт возьми, вся его семейка, когда она так нужна? 

— Мокко "в облаке", — сказал Алек, ставя перед посетителем стакан и сразу же замирая. — Ох, я не спросил, может вы хотели выпить кофе здесь… Я…

— Всё замечательно, Александр, — улыбнулся мужчина и вытащил из кармана стодолларовую купюру. 

Алек почти бездумно посмотрел сначала на банкноту, потом на кассу, из которой Изабель с вечера забрала почти все деньги, оставив только мелочь, потом снова на банкноту. Наверное, ничего не случится, если он предложит клиенту напиток за счёт заведения.

— Сдачи не надо, — словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся мужчина и поднялся, подхватив стакан с кофе. — Благодарю, Александр. 

Алек закивал, как китайский болванчик, и только через несколько секунд спохватился. 

— Приятного вам дня, будем рады видеть вас снова, — крикнул он вслед уходящему посетителю. 

— О, непременно зайду как-нибудь ещё, — отозвался тот, обернувшись через плечо и улыбнувшись. — До встречи, Александр. 

Алек снова кивнул, а потом без сил рухнул за стойку, испытывая дикое желание побиться головой о столешницу. И что, чёрт возьми, это было? Да, он никогда не отличался лёгкостью в общении с людьми, но не до такой же степени! Он буквально двух слов связать не мог, мямлил и заикался, как пятиклассник перед директором школы, поймавшим его за отправкой мяча прямо в окно второго этажа. 

Но этот мужчина, он… Алек со стоном всё-таки опустился лбом на столешницу. _"Это всё от недосыпа,_ — сказал Лайтвуд сам себе. — _Вот я высплюсь, и всё будет нормально. Да. Именно так"._

*_*_*

В среду вечером народу в кофейне было немного, а к полночи так вообще все разошлись. Изабель попрощалась с братом и, прихватив парочку десертов, убежала на свидание, рассуждая о чём-то вроде фильмов и аниме. Алек сидел за стойкой и переписывался по скайпу с Джейсом, у которого был выходной. Брат упорно обсуждал всё, что угодно, кроме Клэри, из-за чего Алек сделал вывод, что эти двое поссорились (что, признаться, Лайтвуда слегка всё-таки обрадовало). Однако вдаваться в подробности Алек не стал, потому что опасался нарваться на долгие обсуждения отношений Джейса и девушек. Такое уже было, и Алек после этого чувствовал себя как пыльным мешком стукнутый, потому что он-то вставить от себя ничего не мог, а Джейс постоянно выдавал что-то в стиле "вот начнёшь с кем-нибудь встречаться, тогда поймёшь, о чём я говорю". Алек не хотел понимать, о чём говорит Джейс, потому что не хотел ни с кем встречаться. Точнее, хотел, но смутно представлял, как это вообще будет выглядеть на фоне его бесконечной и безответной любви к брату. Кому он вообще может понравиться со всеми своими тараканами в голове? 

Колокольчик над дверью зазвонил, впуская позднего посетителя. Алек тут же отложил телефон, чиркнув Джейсу краткое "клиент", и встал за стойкой.

— Добро пожаловать, что я могу Вам предложить? — бодро начал Алек, но под конец фразы запнулся. 

Тот же самый мужчина, только в этот раз блёсток в волосах чуть меньше, подводка на глазах чуть тоньше, а на губах бесцветный блеск. Вместо кожаных брюк – чёрные джинсы, вместо атласной рубашки – белая шёлковая, вместо жилета – почти полное пренебрежение пуговицами на рубашке, из-за чего Алек увидел смуглые ключицы и почти заметил сосок, прежде чем вспыхнуть и опустить глаза в пол, уставившись на всё те же белые кеды. Или другие. Белые кеды. 

Из головы мгновенно испарились все мысли, оставив там пустоту и желание окунуться в какое-нибудь ледяное озеро. 

— Здравствуй, Александр, — произнёс мужчина с отчётливым весельем в голосе. — Моё лицо не на полу. По крайней мере, в такой ранний час. 

Алек кивнул и усилием воли заставил себя поднять глаза. Взгляд снова мазнул по полуобнажённой груди, из-за чего и без того полыхающие щёки должно быть загорелись и начали вырабатывать тепло не хуже костра. 

— Что будете заказывать? — спросил Алек, только чудом вспомнивший, что это необходимо сделать. 

— То же, что и в прошлый раз, — сказал мужчина, присаживаясь за стойку и улыбаясь. — У тебя превосходный вкус, Александр. 

Алек что-то пробормотал (и даже сам не понял, что именно) и, заплетаясь в ногах, поспешил скрыться за кофемашиной. Сердце отчего-то билось где-то в горле. 

— Выпью кофе здесь, — донеслось ему вслед. 

Алек чуть не снёс рукой стоящую рядом посуду. Это, как минимум, пять минут наедине. Это, как минимум, пять минут сущей пытки, во время которой Алек не сможет дышать и позорно погибнет в восемнадцать от смущения. Джейс с Изабель будут на его похоронах смеяться сквозь слёзы. 

— Мокко "в облаке", — сказал Алек, ставя перед посетителем напиток. — Не желаете какой-нибудь десерт? 

Мужчина посмотрел на него таким насмешливо-проницательным взглядом, что Алеку стало так жарко, словно его засунули в печку. Теперь красными были не только щёки, но и шея, и уши и, скорее всего, всё остальное. О том, что творилось ниже пояса, думать вообще не следовало, потому что накатывающие тёплые волны вызывали желание пойти и утопиться. Например, в светло-карих, почти жёлтых глазах сидящего напротив мужчины. 

— Десерт – это всегда хорошо, — подмигнул ему посетитель, — но сегодня я, пожалуй, воздержусь. Мне хватает эстетического удовольствия. 

Алек не знал, куда деть глаза, а заодно и всего себя, но неожиданно осознал, что улыбается. Его губы сами просто взяли и сложились в улыбку. Алек только надеялся, что не испуганную и не кривую. С него станется. 

— Давно здесь работаешь? — через несколько минут тишины, во время которой Алек медленно растекался горячим шоколадом под чужим взглядом, спросил мужчина. 

— Посменно. День-ночь-отдыхаю, день-ночь-отдыхаю. Иногда подменяю парней, — тут же ответил Алек так быстро, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. — А вы часто заходите? 

— Второй раз, — отозвался мужчина. — И оба раза – сверхудачно. Вряд ли среди твоих сменщиков есть кто-то, столь же горячий. 

Алек понимал, что с ним флиртуют. Да, это был тот самый момент, когда это понимал даже он. И его впервые кто-то назвал горячим. И хотя Алек не считал себя горячим, от комплимента сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу, а потом, по ощущениям, принялось скакать по всему телу. 

— Я… — Лайтвуд замялся, не зная, как отреагировать. — Вы тоже… 

Мужчина пару раз моргнул, а потом тихо и завораживающе рассмеялся. Алек мысленно поздравил сам себя с поразительным красноречием. "Вы тоже". Ну надо же было такое сказать! 

— Ты просто нечто, Александр, — отсмеявшись, произнёс мужчина. — Какая всё-таки замечательная была мысль зайти сюда в прошлый раз. 

Алек только и смог, что улыбнуться. Это действительно была потрясающая мысль. 

В скайп к Джейсу Лайтвуд вернулся спустя почти час, который он провёл сидя напротив своего посетителя, слушая комплименты в свой адрес (и жестоко краснея от этого) и даже каким-то волшебным образом поддерживая разговор. 

Алек по-прежнему не знал, как зовут этого мужчину, но был почти уверен, что немного в него влюблён. 

*_*_*

Вечер пятницы и все выходные всегда были немного суматошными. Кофейни "Идрис" знали, они пользовались успехом, поэтому многие любили проводить здесь вечера. Эта пятница не стала исключением. Дневная смена Алека почти подходила к концу, Джейс уже пришёл и иногда помогал (хотя больше болтал с клиентами за стойкой), Изабель быстро и профессионально сновала между столиками. Обычный вечер пятницы. 

А потом случилось _это_. 

Всё произошло почти как в фильме: дверь открылась, звякнул колокольчик и вошёл он – главный герой. По крайней мере, Алек увидел это примерно так, не донеся сироп до заказанного латте. Рядом восторженно выдохнула Иззи. 

— Магнус Бейн, — почти прошептала она, а потом сорвалась с места и унеслась приветствовать посетителя, чуть ли не хватая его за руки. 

— Кто? — слегка протормозив, спросил Алек почти минуту спустя, как Изабель вернулась с несколько озадаченным лицом. 

— Магнус Бейн, — повторила она. — И я не удивлена, что ты не знаешь. Это дизайнер. Самый крутой дизайнер в Нью-Йорке, даже во всех Штатах! Половина знаменитостей у него одевается! И он сказал, что ему "как обычно". Алек, ты видел его раньше? 

— Да, — в шоке отозвался Лайтвуд, смотря на мужчину за столиком, к которому подошли уже по меньшей мере три посетительницы и попросили где-то расписаться. — Да, он… Он заходил недавно. Выпил кофе. Мокко "в облаке", сейчас сделаю. 

Кофемашина, судя по всему, являлась универсальным средством сбегания от действительности. На этот раз от взгляда Иззи, в котором буквально читалось "и ты не сказал?!". Хотя нет, Алек врал себе. Он сбежал за кофемашину, чтобы не видеть, как вокруг мужчины, столь сильно поразившего его пару дней назад, собирается толпа восторженных поклонников. Такой, конечно же, и не посмотрит в сторону Алека. А если и посмотрит, то явно просто ради развлечения, веселья. У него, наверное, множество поклонников и поклонниц. 

Магнус Бейн. 

Ну, теперь Алек хотя бы знает его имя. 

— Алек, не тормози, — сказала ему на ухо Иззи, и Лайтвуд вздрогнул, переводя изумлённый взгляд на сестру. — Кофе, Алек. 

— Ох, точно, конечно, вот, — тут же отозвался парень, неловко передавая Изабель высокий стакан. 

Сестра тут же подхватила его на поднос, потом туда же поставила блюдце с кусочком баноффи и стремительно направилась к столику. Алек почти из-за угла наблюдал, как Иззи ослепительно улыбается и что-то говорит, а Магнус приглашающе указывает ей на диванчик напротив. Изабель радостно кивает и тут же усаживается на предложенное место, не прерывая разговора, а потом они вместе смеются. Иззи откидывает назад голову и очень соблазнительно демонстрирует шею, а Бейн наоборот слегка наклоняется, словно хочет рассмотреть всё в деталях. 

— Ты смотришь на них так, будто он уже начал её домогаться, — неслышно подойдя сзади, сказал Джейс, из-за чего Алек дёрнулся и чуть не опрокинул пакет с маршмеллоу. 

— Ничего я не смотрю, — буркнул Алек, преувеличенно внимательно рассматривая упаковку зернового кофе. — Она отлынивает от работы. 

— Да, да, конечно, — насмешливо протянул Джейс, но от брата отошёл, тут же вливаясь в беседу за стойкой. 

Изабель вернулась к своим прямым обязанностям только спустя пятнадцать минут, и выглядела она при этом как победительница в лотерею. Алек был почти уверен, что сейчас она победно помашет в воздухе салфеткой с телефонным номером. 

— Магнус сказал, что у него есть украшение, которое так и просится на мою шею, — восторженно поделилась Иззи с братьями. — И сказал, что подарит его мне! 

— Поздравляю, — резче, чем собирался, произнёс Алек. 

— Что? — удивлённо переспросила Изабель, недоумённо смотря на брата. 

— Ничего. Я закончил, пойду домой. Устал. 

— Что? — возмутился на этот раз Джейс. — У тебя до конца смены ещё полчаса, эй!

Но Алек только махнул рукой и выскочил в подсобку, стягивая фартук через голову. И с чего он только взял, что мог _действительно_ понравиться такому человеку, как Магнус Бейн? Алек был неплохим вариантом для ни к чему не обязывающего флирта, но не более. 

Видимо, судьба у Алека такая – влюбляться в совершенно неподходящих людей.

*_*_*

Всю следующую неделю и часть послеследующей Магнус в кофейню не приходил. Не то, чтобы Алек его ждал, конечно… Да кого тут обманывать – ждал. Ждал, и сам не понимал, для чего. Чтобы опять послушать комплименты, а потом проводить мужчину взглядом, прекрасно зная, что он идёт и встречается с кем-нибудь, кто по статусу ему подходит больше, чем зажатый и вечно смущающийся мальчишка-бариста? Алека, чёрт возьми, бесило собственное томление и ожидание, он хотел просто взять и выбросить все эти глупости из головы, но отчего-то не мог. Вот просто сидел, вспоминал и хотел опять поговорить с привлекшим его мужчиной ночью в пустой кофейне. 

Алек был жалок, и он сам об этом прекрасно знал. 

— Так, пока ты не ушёл, у нас заказ на дом, — сказала Изабель, когда Алек уже почти вышел из кофейни после дневной смены. 

— Мне до порога полшага, — уточнил Лайтвуд, с тоской смотря на фирменный пакет. — Я устал, Иззи. 

— Почти не считается, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказала сестра и вручила ему в руки пакет и бумажку с адресом. — Джейсу ещё ночь работать, а я пока не ухожу. Тебе по пути. 

Алек с сомнением посмотрел на бумажку и вздохнул – ему, вообще-то, было в кардинально противоположную сторону, но напрягать Иззи он не хотел – незачем сестре носиться по почти ночному Бруклину в одиночку. 

— И кому понадобился кофе в двенадцать ночи? — пробормотал Алек, сверяясь с адресом на бумажке. 

Район, в который он пришёл, был странный. Вроде бы совсем центр Бруклина, но вокруг мало людей, да и выглядело всё каким-то заброшенным. Алек поплутал мимо домов, пока нашёл нужный и набрал номер домофона. Раздался щелчок, и дверь открылась. Лайтвуд слегка занервничал, разом вспоминая все фильмы ужасов, в которых был подобный момент. Даже не поинтересовались, кто пришёл. Правда, заметив над дверью глазок камеры, Алек немного успокоился и пошёл к лифту, уже понимая, что ему на самый верх, в лофт. Лифт был старый, дребезжащий и вызывающий невольные опасения в своей долговечности и прочности. Лайтвуду вообще больше нравились ступени, если на то пошло, и зачем он вообще зашёл в эту кабинку?.. Нужная ему дверь была закрыта, и Алек, поискав взглядом звонок, но так его и не обнаружив, решительно постучал. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом дверь открылась. 

И всё. 

Нет, правда, всё. 

Алек понял, что что-то в его жизни только что со скрипом повернулось и куда-то покатилось. Хотелось бы верить, что в сторону радости и счастья, но Лайтвуд был больше реалистом, чем оптимистом, так что…

Дверь ему открыл Магнус Бейн. Без макияжа и броских шмоток, с мокрыми растрёпанными после душа волосами, в лёгких домашних штанах. Без футболки или ещё чего-нибудь, что могло бы прикрыть его обнажённый торс, к которому Алек словно приклеился взглядом. 

— Здравствуй, Александр, — с непередаваемо-мурчащими нотками в голосе сказал Магнус. 

— Здравствуй…те, — кое-как совладав с голосом отозвался Лайтвуд. — Я тут. В смысле… Заказ. Вот. 

И Алек на вытянутых руках выставил перед собой пакет, отгораживаясь им от Бейна и его голой – ох боже мой – груди. 

— Через порог не передают, Александр, — улыбнулся Магнус и сделал шаг назад. — Проходи. 

Алек хотел отказаться, и попросить лучше Бейна выйти за дверь, но понимал, как глупо эту будет выглядеть. Да и что случится, собственно, если он войдёт? Подумаешь, окажется в одном пространстве с мужчиной, от одного взгляда на которого замирает сердце. Какая ерунда, зачем ему, этому глупому органу, вообще биться. 

Лайтвуд шагнул вперёд, как в клетку к тигру, и дверь за ним с мягким шорохом закрылась. Алек подавил в себе желание обернуться, продолжая протягивать пакет с кофе, хотя это смотрелось, наверное, нелепо. Но Магнус подошёл и забрал заказ, столкнувшись своими пальцами с рукой Лайтвуда, который прилагал все усилия, чтобы не опускать взгляд ниже подбородка Бейна. Обнажённый торс всё ещё манил взгляд. 

— Прекрасно, — почти пропел Магнус, доставая из пакета разноцветный стакан, — мокко "в облаке" и десерт. 

— Десерт? — переспросил Алек и тут же принялся зачем-то осматривать пакет со всех сторон. — Ох, неужели Иззи не положила…

— О, она и не смогла бы положить его сюда, — усмехнулся Бейн, взмахнув пакетом. — Думаю, он сюда бы просто не поместился. 

Алек медленно кивнул, а потом залился краской. Если он хоть что-то, хоть чуточку понимал во флирте, то сейчас… 

— Если ты сейчас ещё сильнее покраснеешь и смущённо улыбнёшься, то сегодня ночью отсюда уже не выйдешь, — честно предупредил Магнус. 

Алек почувствовал, как его щёки вспыхнули от пришедших на ум картинок, что бы они могли делать вдвоём в этой квартире. 

Он улыбнулся. 

Магнус довольно кивнул, поставил стакан с кофе на столик возле двери, пустой пакет отбросил в сторону и сделал пару шагов вперёд. Алек прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, когда почувствовал на своих губах чужие губы. Его первый поцелуй. Парень всегда думал, каким бы он мог быть – и реальность превзошла все даже самые смелые его фантазии. По ощущениям, внутри у него образовался какой-то пузырь, который расширился и лопнул, затопляя всё тело теплом, даже жаром. Алек что-то невразумительно простонал, хватая Магнуса за плечи в попытке то ли притянуть мужчину ближе, то ли, наоборот, оттолкнуть. Бейн снова сделал шаг вперёд, на этот раз вместе с Лайтвудом, и они оба упёрлись в закрывшуюся дверь. 

— Домой ты сегодня не идёшь, — оторвавшись от Алека спустя пару минут, сказал Магнус. — А завтра у нас свидание. 

Алек кивнул, облизывая припухшие губы. Бейн проводил это движение языка взглядом и на секунду прикрыл глаза. 

— Возможно, мы проведём его прямо здесь. 

*_*_*

На следующий вечер в кофейню на свою смену Алек пришёл с не сходящей с лица улыбкой. Иззи ему подмигнула и потребовала то украшение, которое ей обещали. Алек покраснел, отвернулся и по привычке скрылся за кофемашиной. 

Ночью в кофейню зашёл Магнус. Заказал себе мокко "в облаке", сидел и смущал Алека комплиментами, перемежая их поцелуями с кофейным вкусом. 

Алек был влюблён в кофе, поцелуи и Магнуса.


End file.
